Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny
thumb|Okładka książki narysowana w [[Paintcie]] Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (ang. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, apf. Hery Poter and de filozofers stołn) – pierwsza część gigantycznego hitu, którego autorem jest biedna blondynka o imieniu J. K. Rowling. Książka przedstawia początki historii głównego bohatera Harry'ego Pottera, czyli Harry'ego Pottera. U nas, czyli w Polsce, książkę wydało wydawnictwo Media Rodzina. W Anglii książeczka miała swoją premierę 30 czerwca 1997 roku, a u nas (jak zawsze) później, bo 1 września 1998. Została ona wydana przez wydawnictwo Bloomsbury Publishing. J. K. Rowling zaszalała i książka w polskim wydaniu liczy sobie 328 stron. Fabuła Stary dziadek przychodzi na małą uliczkę w środku nocy. Czeka tutaj na swoją dziewczynę, profesor McGonagall i na swojego chłopaka, Hagrida, który ma przybyć z małym dzieckiem. Jako pierwszą dziad, zwany również Dumbledorem, spotyka panią profesor zamienioną w kota. Kobieta wraca do postaci człowieka i wyjaśnia Dumbledore'owi, że rodzina Dursleyów jest okropna; całymi dniami wyzywają sąsiadów i jedzą. Wtedy na motorze (bo miotła za mała) przylatuje Rubeus Hagrid z małym dzieckiem. Zanoszą je do Dursleyów. Nie chcą ich budzić, dlatego kładą młodego pod drzwiami. Albus zostawia jedynie list z wyjaśnieniem, że jego rodzice nie żyją, a w domu dziecka go nie chcą. Hagrid nie chce się z nim rozstawać i płacze. Dumbledore mówi, aby się uspokoił, ponieważ w przyszłości będzie go widział dzień w dzień. Mija jedenaście wiosen. Harry nadal mieszka u swojego wujostwa. Jego pokojem jest zapasowy pokój gościnny znajdujący się pod schodami. W domu mieszkają jeszcze trzy inne osoby: gruby wujek, chuda jak patyk ciocia i kuzyn, który idzie w ślady ojca. Harry'ego wszyscy nienawidzą za jego pochodzenie (nikt nie lubi rodziny Potterów), osobowość, itd... Można powiedzieć, że za całokształt. Potterowi przytrafiają się dziwne rzeczy. Na przykład któregoś dnia, w szkole, znalazł się na dachu. W dniu urodzin jego kuzyna wszyscy pojechali do zoo (nawet Harry). Jego kuzyn oglądał węża. Harry był zdenerwowany na kuzyna, ponieważ ten go odepchnął, aby móc lepiej się przyjrzeć. Wtedy szyba, przy której stał Dudley zniknęła i grubasek wpadł do pomieszczenia, w którym był wąż. Ten uciekł i podziękował Harry'emu. Kuzyn chciał wyjść, jednak nie mógł, ponieważ szybka znowu była na miejscu. W domu Harry dostał ochrzan i karę na komputer, którego nie ma. Parę dni później Harry odbiera pocztę ze skrzynki. Tam znajduje list do siebie. Wujostwo nie daje mu go przeczytać. Z dnia na dzień przychodzi do niego coraz więcej listów, aż pewnej niedzieli listy pojawiają się wszędzie. Wuj Vernon chce przed tym uciec i wyjeżdża wraz z rodziną do małego domu na środku morza. Dzieje się to dzień przed urodzinami Pottera. W nocy Harry odlicza do swoich urodzin. Namalował sobie na ziemi torcik, bo innego nie miał. Kiedy mija północ, do domu dobija się jakiś psychopata. Wszyscy są wystraszeni. Drzwi zostają zniszczone, a do środka wchodzi gigantyczny facet. Kolo mówi, że jest tutaj zimno i za pomocą swojego parasola zapala ogień w kominku. Harry jest wniebowzięty. Potem wręcza Harry'emu tort, dodając jeszcze że na nim usiadł. Wręcza również list, w którym pisze, że chłopak został zapisany do szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Mężczyzna przedstawia się i mówi, że nazywa się Rubeus Hagrid i jest gejowym gajowym w Hogwarcie. Okazuje się, że starzy Pottera również byli czarodziejami. Harry'ego to zaskakuje. Wujostwo się wtrąca i mówi, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, jednak Hagrid mówi, że to kłamstwo. Zostali zabici przez Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Harry zostawia rodzinkę i idzie z nieznaną mu osobą do szkoły dla nienormalnych. W Londynie wstępują do baru dla czarodziejów o nazwie "Dziurawy Kocioł". Tam wszyscy witają Harry'ego, chociaż ten ich nie zna. Spotykają tam też dziwnego kolesia o imieniu Kwiryniusz Quirrell. Ten jest happy, że będzie uczył Pottera w szkole, jednak nie chce się z nim witać. Harry i Hagrid idą dalej. Przed zakupami udają się do dużego banku, gdzie jest masa kasy. Hagrid mówi, że chcą dostać się do skarbca Harry'ego i jeszcze jednego, jednak Potter nie wie, po co. W swoim skarbcu małolat znajduje kupę magicznego szmalu, który starczy mu do końca życia. Natomiast w drugim znajdują jedynie malutką paczuszkę. Udają się na na mały shopping na Pokątnej, deptaku dla czarodziejów. Tam kupują mu rzeczy do szkoły. W jednym ze sklepów Harry zauważa ciekawą latającą miotłę o nazwie "Nimbus Dwa Tysiące". W sklepie z różdżkami poznaje pana Ollivandera. Harry kupuje tam taki sam magiczny patyk, jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Podczas wspólnego obiadu Harry pyta się gajowego, kim jest ten Ktoś. Ten objawia mu prawdę: to łysy psychopata, który zabijał ludzi, a Harry jest jedyną osobą w historii, która przeżyła mordercze zaklęcie, a jego znak na czole (błyskawica) to dowód. W dzień przed rozpoczęciem roku Rubeus udaje się z młodym czarodziejem na dworzec centralny. Tam gajowy daje mu bilet na pociąg i znika. Harry zauważa, że jego pociąg znajduje się na peronie 9 i 3/4. Mimo wszystko Harry udaje się między perony 9 i 10. Tam spotyka rodzinkę rudych czarodziejów. Zauważa, że przedostają się na peron poprzez branie z bara kolumny pomiędzy dwoma peronami. Idzie wraz z nimi. Do szkoły Harry dojeżdża pociągiem. Siedzi sam w jednym z przedziałów, aż przychodzi do niego jeden z rudzielców o imieniu Ron. Harry właśnie zdobył pierwszego kolegę w swoim życiu. Podczas ich rozmowy do ich przedziału podchodzi stara baba z mnóstwem słodyczy. Ron mówi, że ma swoje kanapki, jednak Pottera kasa piecze w portfel i kupuje mnóstwo magicznych łakoci. Podczas podróży do Hogwartu Harry zjada "Fasolki wszystkich smaków", oraz "Czekoladowe Żaby", jednak jego żaba mu ucieka. Zostawia jedynie kartę ze sławnym czarodziejem. Na jego karcie jest Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu. Po jakimś czasie Ron przedstawia swojego zwierzaka. Jest nim brzydki szczur o imieniu Parszywek. Ron pyta się Harry'ego, czy chce zobaczyć pewną magiczną sztuczkę. Wyjmuje swój magiczny patyk, a do ich peronu wchodzi jakaś kujonica w ich wieku. Pyta się, czy nie widzieli ropuchy, która uciekła chłopakowi z jej przedziału. Zauważa, że Ron chce czarować, więc zostaje w przedziale. Ron wypowiada zaklęcie, jednak nic się nie dzieje. Dziewczyna mówi, że to dziwne zaklęcie i pokazuje im jak działa magia. Za pomocą różdżki naprawia okulary Pottera i mówi, że nazywa się Hermiona Granger. Kiedy ma zamiar wyjść, mówi, że zaraz będą wysiadać, więc powinni się przebrać w magiczne szaty. Dodaje jeszcze, że Ron ma brudnego nochala. Na peronie przed szkołą czeka na nich Hagrid. Czeka na wszystkich pierwszoroczniaków, a następnie prowadzi ich nad jezioro. Wsiadają do łódek i płyną do szkoły. W szkole czeka na nich brzydka baba. Przedstawia się jako Minerwa McGonagall. Mówi, że zaraz zostaną przydzieleni do jednego z czterech domów. Zwą się: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw. Mówi, aby chwilę poczekali i odchodzi. Podczas jej nieobecności do Harry'ego podchodzi jakiś wredny blondyn. Przedstawia się jako Draco Malfoy. Aby wszyscy uczniowie się dowiedzieli, mówi, że w pociągu był Harry Potter. Wszyscy zwracają na niego uwagę. Draco chce mieć Pottera po swojej stronie, jednak ten mu się sprzeciwia. Malfoy odstawia i wyzywa rodzinę Rona, która jest strasznie biedna. Wtedy przychodzi stara pani i wraz z nowymi uczniami idzie do Wielkiej Sali. Tam czeka na nich masa czarodziejów z innych roczników oraz nauczyciele. Podchodzą do stołka, na którym leży brzydka tiara z angielskiego lumpeksu. McGonagall mówi, że to ona przydzieli ich do domów. Draco trafia do Slytherinu, Ron, tak jak cała jego rodzina, do Gryffindoru, mądra dziewczynka zwana Hermioną również. Kapelutek miał problemy z Harrym. Chciał go dać do Domu Węża, jednak Potter poprosił go, aby przyjął go do Gryffindoru i ten zgodził się. Pierwszego dnia, Harry poznaje troje osób, które denerwują i dokuczają uczniom. Są to: Irytek - duch, Argus Filch, woźny i Severus Snape, nauczyciel eliksirów. Jest on opiekunem Domu Węża. Nadchodzi czas na lekcję latania na miotle. Tę lekcję Gryffindor ma ze Slytherinem. Neville ma wypadek i nauczycielka idzie z nim do skrzydła szpitalnego. Podczas wypadku gubi przypominajkę, którą zabiera wredny blondyn. Potter mówi, aby ją oddał, jednak ten mówi, aby go złapał. Wsiada na miotłę i odlatuje. Potter leci za nim. Zdobywa przedmiot Neville'a, jednak wtedy przychodzi pani McGonagall. Harry ma pójść za nią. Idą razem do jednej z klas, w której lekcje ma pan Quirell. Minerwa chce na moment jednego ucznia. Z klasy wychodzi młody uczeń o imieniu Oliver. Nauczycielka mówi, że znalazła dobrego kandydata na szukającego. Potter znowu nie wie, o co im chodzi. Malfoy wyzywa go na pojedynek o północy przy izbie pamięci i donosi Filchowi – Harry wchodząc do zakazanego korytarza na trzecim piętrze, cudem umyka rozeźlonemu woźnemu. Na korytarzu znajdował się monstrualny trzygłowy pies, pilnujący jakiejś klapy. Nadchodzi Halloween. Harry, Ron i Hermiona trafiają na trolla. Ratuje ich jednak prof. McGonagall. Od tamtego momentu są przyjaciółmi. Potter dowiaduje się, kim jest szukający. Jest to jedna z najważniejszych osób w drużynie quidditcha. Ma ona za zadanie zdobyć znicza. Drużyna Gryffindoru ma mieć meczyk z drużyną Slytherinu. Zbliża się Boże Narodzenie. Harry dostaję kupę prezentów. Jednym z nich jest dziwna i brzydka peleryna, dzięki której może być niewidzialny. Chce to wykorzystać i w nocy idzie przejść się po szkole. Znajduje stare lusterko o nazwie Ain Eingarp, w którym widzi swoich rodziców. Zabiera tam Rona, jednak ten widzi jedynie siebie z pucharem Quidditcha. Parę dni później Harry przychodzi sam i spotyka Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor mówi mu, że lustro pokazuje tylko to, co chcemy widzieć i dlatego zostanie zabrane ze szkoły. Trójka przyjaciół dowiaduje się, kim jest niejaki Nicolas Flamel. Jest to stary gościu, bo 665-letni, który wynalazł Kamień Filozoficzny. Hagrid wygrywa podczas gry w karty jajo smoka, którego nazywa Norbert. Jednak posiadanie smoków jest zabronione. Młodzi uważają, że powinni go oddać bratu Rona, Charliemu, który zajmuje się smoczkami. Zabierają smoka na jedną z wież, gdzie oddają smoka. Schodząc na dół zauważają, że zostawili pelerynę niewidkę na górze. Zostają nakryci przez woźnego. Za karę muszą iść z Hagridem do Zakazanego Lasu otaczającego szkołę. Idzie wraz z nimi również Draco, który też zostaje przyłapany. Harry spotyka się przez przypadek z zakapturzoną postacią. Unika śmierci dzięki pomocy centaura Firenzo. Harry, Ron i Hermiona dowiadują się, jak mogą uśpić Puszka, trójgłowego psa strzegącego klapy w podłodze, lecz natrafiają na inne przeszkody – diabelskie sidła, uskrzydlone klucze, zaklęte szachy i eliksiry, przez co tylko Harry dociera do Kamienia Filozoficznego. Harry spotyka Quirella, który, jak się okazuje, pracuje dla Voldemorta. Harry walczy z nim o życie. Udaje mu się wyjść cało (w końcu jest głównym bohaterem!) dzięki tarczy ochronnej, którą dała mu matka, oddając za niego życie. Kamień Filozoficzny zostaje zniszczony. Gryfoni zdobywają puchar domów. Potter z niechęcią wraca do wujostwa, czekając na nowy rok szkolny. Kategoria:Harry Potter